1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to random permutation generating techniques, and more particularly, to a method of generating a random permutation based on a binary random source, a random permutation generating device, and an encryption/decryption device having the random permutation generating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to increasing importance of data security, a security algorithm is applied to data used by an electronic device. Generally, since an execution of the security algorithm requires a random permutation, an encryption/decryption device needs to include a random permutation generating device that generates the random permutation based on a binary random source (i.e., a source having a binary form), where the random permutation generating device is implemented by hardware or software.
Conventional random permutation generating devices may generate the random permutation based on a conventional random permutation generating method, such as Fisher and Yates method, etc. However, it is difficult to implement the conventional random permutation generating method in hardware. In addition, if the conventional random permutation generating method is implemented by hardware, the hardware complexity may be high.